iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revenge of Seven
The Revenge of Seven is the fifth book in the Lorien Legacies book series. It was released on 26 August 2014. It follows directly from The Fall of Five and alternates between; Four, in an abandoned factory in Baltimore with Mogadorian traitor Adamus, Malcolm, Sarah, Sam, Bernie Kosar and the Chimæra that Adam had rescued; Marina, with Nine and Six, still in the Everglades; and Ella, who has awoken to find herself onboard a Mogadorian ship call the Anubis, in the custody of Setrákus Ra. About Book Description The fifth and penultimate book in the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! The Garde have suffered an unbearable loss. Number Five has betrayed them. Eight is gone forever. Ella has been kidnapped. The others are now scattered. In Chicago, John makes the unlikeliest of allies: Adam, a Mogadorian who turned his back on his people. He has invaluable information about Mog technology, battle strategies, and weaknesses. Most important, he knows where to hit them: their command base near Washington, DC. During the assault, however, John and Adam learn the unimaginable truth: it is too late. The Mogadorians have commenced their ultimate invasion plans. With a front-row seat to the impending invasion, Ella finds herself in the hands of the enemy. For some reason she's more valuable to them alive, and they'll stop at nothing to turn her. Meanwhile, Six, Nine, and Marina make their way through the Florida Everglades, hot on the trail of the traitorous Five. With the development of a new Legacy, Marina finally has the power to fight back—if her thirst for revenge doesn't consume her first. The Garde are broken and divided once again, but they will not be defeated. As long as one still stands, the battle for Earth's survival is not lost. Cover Description The worst was supposed to be over. We were reunited after a decade apart. We were discovering the truth about our past. We were training and getting stronger every day. We were even happy. . . . We never imagined the Mogadorians could turn one of our own against us. We were fools for trusting Five. And now Eight is lost forever. I would do anything to bring him back, but that's impossible. Instead, I will do whatever it takes to destroy every last one of them. I've spent my entire life hiding from them, and they've stolen everything away from me. But that stops now. We're going to take the battle to them. We have a new ally who knows their weaknesses. And I finally have the power to fight back. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. And Number Eight in Florida. They killed them all. I am Number Seven. I will make them pay. Plot Four's Narration After the Ambush in Chicago John is back on the run with Sarah, Sam, Malcolm and Adam, who he met right after the ambush. With them are the Chimæra Adam rescued from Plum Island. John is reluctant to trust Adam and doesn't hide it very much. Things get tense between them when Adam suggests that they should attack Ashwood Estates instead of going to get the remaining Garde in the Everglades. Eventually he agrees to Adam's plan. While searching for news about Chicago Sarah stumbles onto the They Walk Among Us blog. She figures out that JOLLYROGER182, an editor of the blog is her ex-boyfriend Mark James. With the help of Adam she sends an email to him. Mark responds immediately and asks for help. Sarah decides to go to and find Mark. She then along with Bernie Kosar, whom John found on the roof of the John Hancock Center and healed after the ambush in Chicago leaves for Alabama. Before leaving they agree to check in every eight hours and Sarah tells John not to come rushing in just because she missed a check in and John reluctantly agrees. After Sarah left John goes to meet Sam, Malcolm, Adam and the remaining Chimæra and they go to Washington D.C. They strap cameras to the Chimæras' necks who have turned into birds and surveillance the Ashwood Estates. They find it mostly abandoned except for three guards and a salvage team. Adam says they should go in before the salvage team destroys something important. Just before they leave Adam sees his father, Andrakkus Sutekh on the video feed. He tells the others that he is a General and has killed Garde before. John says he'll kill the General. Just before the ambush Adam admits to John that the General is his father and John should kill him, which surprises John. They easily kill the guards and enter the Ashwood Estates. With the help of Sam they manage to kill the mogs that was sent for them. Adam goes to his old house to cut off the mogs' communication where he is caught by his father and is thrown out of the window. John and the General fight but John is reluctant about killing General in front of his son. General destroys John's Red Bracelet with his special sword. General easily overpowers John but with the help of Dust and Malcolm he manages to make the General run. John follows him into a basketball field where the General activates a force field and says he wants to kill John in peace without being interrupted by his friends. They both fight. John burns the General's face while the General squeezes his throat. To Be Added Six's Narration To Be Added Ella's Narration To Be Added Book Trailer '' '' Promotion Teaser Quotes *Following the title reveal, the official Facebook offered official quotes from the book in return for 300 shares. Fans exceeded 300 shares in less than an hour and were rewarded with the first quote: "The nightmare is over. When I open my eyes, there's nothing but darkness." *The following Monday, three more quotes were released. "I know that he won’t hurt me—not yet, at least. He’s too vain for that, wants too badly to convert another Loric to the cause." "If Mark really had managed to acquire some crucial information on the Mogadorians, and if doing so had gotten him in some kind of trouble, then we needed to help." "'They have him,' Marina hisses, pointing into the dark. 'They have his body and I’m not letting them keep it.'" *In the month prior to the release of The Revenge of Seven, the official Facebook page released sevral more quotes from the Novel. ro7john.jpg ro7Setrakus.jpg ro7sarah.jpg ro7malcolm.jpg ro7setrakus2.jpg ro7nine.jpg ro7adam.jpg ro7setrakus3.jpg ro7ella.jpg ro7sam.jpg ro7five.jpg ro7marina.jpg Previous Book Recap A series of catch-up trailers were also released, based on each of the four previous books. Home Videos A Series of home videos were also released. Trivia *The book is narrated by Ella, John and Six. This is the second book Six is narrating. *Agent Walker and General Andrakkus Sutekh returned in this book. While Walker switched sides the General was killed by Adam. *Sofia Garcia story was finally cleared in this book as it was revealed it was a story posted by the mogadorians to lure the Garde. *Setrákus Ra's true identity and his relationship to Ella was revealed. *Number Eight and Henri were finally put to rest in the Loric Sanctuary in Mexico. Quotes Nine: So many Chimaerae,That's awesome Sam: We named the chubby, lazy one after you Nine: Less awesome International/Alternative Covers UK cover.jpg|UK Cover Critical Reception To Be Added. References Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies